The Judgment of Elnor
by LornaWinters
Summary: Why did Elnor change his mind and bind his sword to Picard's quest? One shot.


"Will you come with me?" Picard entreated. "Will you bind your sword to my quest?"

"Now that you have use for me?" Elnor ground out. "Now that I have value to you?" He rose to his feet. "You left me on my own, old man."

"I never meant to—"

"I see no reason not to do the same."

"Elnor! It..."

He stormed off. Maybe now the old man might understand how it felt to be abandoned, how much he'd wounded him.

He gave the admiral every chance to explain himself, patiently listening to his request – and Picard was too proud to even apologize. The man just showed up and expected everyone to forget the broken promises, to pick up where they'd left off as though fourteen years hadn't passed.

_A promise is a prison_, Zani once chided. _Do __not__ make yourself another's jailer._

There had been a time when Elnor would have given anything to see his hero again. Now he watched Picard walk back to North Station, his head low with age and disappointment, as though he carried the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. Data and these android daughters meant so much to him, yet he didn't feel half that for Elnor – that was what stung the most.

Elnor remembered the happy days when they'd fenced together, when Picard read aloud d'Artagnan's thrilling adventures until the boy fell asleep. In his mind, he saw the kind face smiling down at him, the wrinkles deepening around those gray eyes. _I like you very much, __Elnor_, he told him all those years ago.

As Picard disappeared around the corner, he found himself wishing his old friend would somehow turn around and come back – the same feeling he'd felt at nine years old, when Picard abandoned him the first time. But he knew Picard would not turn around. Elnor had shut him down utterly and completely. He would never return after that rebuke.

Zani approached. "Why did you refuse? His cause is worthy."

Remorse turned back to anger. "One of the sisters can help him," he snapped. "He doesn't need me."

"He hurt you, and you want him to feel the same pain."

He bit back the defense on his lips. He could not deny the truth.

Zani's tone softened. "Can't you see he's suffered as much as you have?"

"_He'__s_ suffered?"

"It doesn't change his mistakes," she admitted. "But I recall a boy who once stole from Nuleem's fruit stand."

Elnor's cheeks flushed at the memory. _Bite me!_ he'd yelled at the merchant who was trying to provide for his family. "I still feel shame for that."

"We've all done things we wish we could undo. Picard seeks to make amends for his wrongs. There are many mercenaries for hire, and he has the means to hire them. But he came here to find you. And you need him as much as he needs you."

"I don't need him," he retorted.

Zani straightened her back. "Elnor, you're no longer a boy. You're a man now, and a man doesn't belong with the Qowat Milat."

His heart sank. "You're throwing me out? Why does everyone want to get rid of me?"

They both knew this day must come, but he didn't think it would come this soon. He wasn't ready to make his own way yet. He needed more time to figure out what to do with his life.

A tear spilled down Zani's cheek. "When I joined this order as a young woman, I didn't plan for a child. And then the Elements sent you to me." A second tear followed, and a third. "I will miss you. You mean more to me than any child born of my own womb. I cannot replace your mother, but—"

He threw his arms around her. He didn't remember his biological family, but that never mattered. "You will always be my mother." He felt the roughness of her habit brush against his face and took in her soft scent, burning every detail into his memory.

"I love you, Elnor. You've brought such joy us. But you must leave Vashti with Picard." She pulled back. "His path has crossed yours again for a reason. You must find your purpose and fulfill it."

The other sisters stood around them. Elnor looked at each of their faces. They, too, knew the time had come for their foundling child to leave.

"Picard will not stay long," said Zani. "No lengthy goodbyes."

Elnor nodded. "My heart is sad, but I also know this is the right path. Thank you – all of you – for raising me and teaching me your ways. No matter where I go, I will always remember you."

Zani's voice broke. "Go now."

Wiping the moisture from his face, Elnor strapped on his sword and left. He knew better than to look back.

His heart heavy, he traced Picard's steps back toward the settlement. As he drew near, he saw a crowd gathered in front of the Romulan Social Club. Several members of the Romulan Rebirth Movement were jeering, and it wasn't hard to guess what happened.

Pushing through the people, he saw Tenquem Adrev crossing swords with the elder human. Surrounded by thugs, Picard didn't stand a chance, even if he somehow won the "duel."

This sort of thing happened on a regular basis. Law and order on Vashti were, at best, dysfunctional. The Rebirth Movement despised their Terran neighbors, and took every opportunity to bully them. Adrev often led the bigotry.

The bystanders made way for Elnor as he stepped out from the crowd.

Picard threw down the sword. "No!" he told his opponent.

Adrev wasn't impressed. Acts of pacifism had long ceased to move him. Zani herself once rebuked him for renouncing the efforts of peace, but to no avail. He'd gone from a servant of the people to a corrupt gangster who only understood hate and violence.

He moved closer to press his advantage. Most of the community stood watching, and he was determined to make an example of the upstart human.

Elnor drew his sword and addressed Adrev. "Please, my friend, choose to live."


End file.
